


Sand Castles

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio goes in search of Trip and finds him building a sand castle. </p><p>1MW 100 Drabble/Icon challenge: prompt: castles in the Sand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sand Castles

Horatio picked up the rag and wiped the grease from his hands before closing the hood and running another rag along the edge of the hood to remove any possible greasy smudges from the mustang. 

When he didn't see Trip in the kitchen or the study, he wondered where his lover disappeared too. Although knowing Trip, his lover had probably gone for a swim and then then was distracted walking on the beach or asleep on the hammock. 

Pulling a shirt on over his shorts, he headed out to find Trip. He was surprised when he saw both the hammock and the double wide lounger empty. It meant Trip was somewhere on the beach. Looking down the beach, he saw Trip sitting close to the waterline. The closer he got to Trip he saw his lover was actually building, or sculpturing, something in the sand. Coming up behind Trip, he realized it wasn't an one of the elaborate but ordinary sand castle Trip was known to build. Judging by the concentration he saw, Trip was working on something important. 

“What are you working on?” He asked when he saw Trip pulled his hands back.

“Enterprise,” Trip admitted.

Horatio could see something was bothering Trip. “You okay?”

“I was until I realized the date. It's the date the keel was set for Enterprise. Sometimes it just hits me ya know.”

“Yeah. I do.” He understood all to well. There were times. Certain dates. When he really missed Speed so he could understand Trip having the same. So he would be there for his lover like Trip had been there for him during those times. “Tell me about it while you finish.”

He got comfortable watching as Trip precisely carved the space ship from the sand, describing each part as he did.


End file.
